OW, That Hurts
by Kalnaman
Summary: Daniel is in pain; the question is, is it Jack that causes Daniel’s pain?


**Ficlett: OW, that hurts!**

Author: NamanKAL

Category: Gen

Disclaimer: I don't own any Stargate SG-1 characters; I'm just borrowing them and I'm not making any money off of this.

Summery: Daniel is in pain; the question is, is it Jack that causes Daniel's pain?

**Background:**

Daniel had, a few months ago, found out that his best friend, Jack O'Neill, was his biological father. At first he was so angry at Jack, that he and his biological mother Sara O'Neill had abandoned him and left him to strangers, until Jack had told him, when Daniel had finally confronted him about it, that Jack hadn't known about Daniel. If he had, he would have made sure that Sara hadn't given their son up for adoption.

**Present time:**

Off-World T3X-172

Daniel couldn't believe that he was over his dad's lap with his face down and his bare butt facing his father.

"OW, Dad! Please, stop. It hurts!" Daniel cried out.

"Sorry, Daniel, but I have to do this. It'll be over soon."

"My butt is burning and stinging like h… OW. Dad, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"Stop being such a baby, Danny. You know, it's your own fault that you're in this position."

"Why is it always my fault? OW!" Daniel cried out with tears in his eyes.

"You're a trouble magnet, Daniel, and you touch things that you shouldn't, before they have been checked out."

"Okay, maybe it is my fault, but Dad, please stop!"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Daniel nodded. "I didn't hear you Danny."

"Yes, Dad! I know!"

"Good. I only do this for your own good, or do you want Dr Fraiser to do it? I think she would be happy to."

Daniel shook his head. "No, nooo!!"

"Good. Then stop whining, and let me finish this, so we can go back to the SGC."

A few minutes later, Jack said, "It's done, Danny. The splinter that was in your butt is out. I just need to patch the wound. How you're doing, son? Does it still hurt a lot?"

"No. It still hurts, but not that much, but I'm afraid I won't be sitting comfortably for a few days."

"Good. I hope that it reminds you not to touch or sit on an unchecked object!" Jack said firmly. When Jack was finished patching the wound on his son's butt, he gave Daniel a gentle swat. "OW, Dad. Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry, but it was just so tempting. Maybe I should start considering doing this when you're disobeying my orders." Jack thought about it for a few seconds, and said while he helped his son to get his boxers back up, "Yeah, maybe I should."

Daniel hurried from his dad's lap and pulled up his pants. "No way, Dad! I'm an adult. You can't discipline me like a child, it's too late for that!"

"No, it's not Daniel. It's never too late to get disciplined... Come on, Spacemonkey, Carter and Teal'c are waiting for us at the Gate."

Daniel got worried. Would his dad really start to try and discipline him? Oh, he so hoped that he wouldn't. He was too old for that, Daniel thought. Yes, way too old, and besides, it was too late, in his opinion.

oOo

In the infirmary at the SGC, Daniel stood beside his dad, who was sitting on an examining table.

"Daniel, why don't you sit down on the examining table next to your dad?"

"Oh, no thanks Janet. I prefer standing up." He so didn't want to tell Janet why he didn't want to sit down. If he did, he knew that she would insist on examining it. And he so didn't want to expose his butt again. It was embarrassing enough that he'd had to expose it to his dad earlier.

"Why don't you tell the doc why you don't want to sit down?" Jack said with a grin.

Janet got worried and asked, "What's wrong, Daniel? Are you hurt?"

"No… I-I'm not, Janet. I-I'm f-fine." Daniel stuttered.

"Daniel! Tell the doc, or I will!" Jack said firmly.

"Dad, please. I'm fine. I don't need her to check it out." Daniel pleaded.

"Sorry, Daniel, but she needs to check it out. It could get infected."

Janet got even more worried. "Your dad, is right, Daniel. I need to know what happened to you and check it out, especially since something happened to you off-world. If you tell me one more time that you're fine when I know there's something wrong, I'll find a very long needle for your shot!" Janet said firmly.

"Okay, fine! I got a big splinter in my butt, off-world. Dad got it out and patched the wound. So, no need for you to check it out." Daniel said defiantly.

"Sorry, Daniel. It's my job to check out every injury you all get off-world." Janet forced Daniel to a cubicle and said, "Pants down--boxers, too--and lay down on the bed, on your stomach." Janet said firmly.

"Janet, please…"

"Sorry, Daniel. As I said, it's my job. Get your butt bare, or I'll call a nurse to help you."

Daniel's face turned red with embarrassment. He pulled his pants down, and then his boxers, and lay down on the bed as ordered.

When Janet was finished, she gave him a gentle swat on his butt, just like his dad had done off-world.

"OW! What's wrong with you people?! Why do you always have to swat my butt?" Daniel asked, irritated.

"Because it's so tempting, especially when we think about all the stunts you pull from time to time, that get you into trouble almost every time." Janet said exasperatedly, Jack in unison with her on the last three words.

Daniel didn't want to comment on that, because he knew that there was some truth to it and he didn't want to admit it. He was about to pull his boxers up, but Janet stopped him.

"Not so fast, Daniel. I need to give you a tetanus shot, and don't start to argue with me again or else!" Janet said firmly.

When Jack and Daniel were walking out of the infirmary, Jack said firmly, "After the debriefing, we're going home, and then we need to have a 'talk' about your behavior off-world and about you disobeying my orders not to touch. Again."

"What do you mean, 'talk'? It doesn't sound good."

"You'll find out soon enough, son."

It took a few seconds for the prodigy to process that. "Dad? You can't mean that you want to… you know… Dad? You wouldn't really _do_ that, would you?"

Jack just smiled and kept on walking. Daniel followed him. "Dad, please tell me you won't. Dad!"

Jack kept silent, grinning a little to himself.

"Dad! Dad!!"

The End


End file.
